


What's on the horizon for you and I?

by Ereana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Little Bit Of Crack, Crushes, Future, M/M, Mutual Pining, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereana/pseuds/Ereana
Summary: Hinata and Atsumu get a little glimpse of what the future holds for them.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 32
Kudos: 218





	What's on the horizon for you and I?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syahmeow123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syahmeow123/gifts).



“Are you sure the store room is this way, Atsumu-san? I thought it was down the other hallway?” Hinata asks as he glances behind him at a largely empty hallway. Inarizaki High really is big, and while he’s super excited to be here for the training camp, there’s a tiny part of him that’s worried he’s going to get lost in some labyrinthine maze of corridors with no exit signs.

He may have paid a bit too much attention to Yachi’s fretting on the bus ride over.

“Don’t worry, Shouyou-kun. I wouldn’t lead ya wrong. Let’s grab that extra cart of balls and head back to the gym.” Atsumu grins at him, and Hinata feels his heart race.

Unfair, so unfair. Hinata may be a second year with much more experience under his belt since the last time they met, but one look at the third year captain of Inarizaki had been enough to turn him into the babbling first year from before.

It didn’t take long for Hinata to realise that he liked the other boy, he liked Atsumu a lot. Why wouldn’t he? He was funny — Tsukishima had choked at lunch when Hinata had said that while Kagayama had shot him an extremely disappointed look, He was kind — he’d invited Hinata to join him after training for extra practice, Hinata hadn’t even needed to  _ ask _ . And he was so attractive that Hinata was genuinely worried it was going to start distracting him during games.

He was just as crazy as Hinata was about volleyball, and watching him toss to his teammates with such care and heart made Hinata burn with envy. He was grateful for any and all tosses he received, but there was something inside of him which whispered that maybe Atsumu’s tosses would be better.

_ He wanted to toss for you. He said he would. You never needed to ask. He acknowledged you even when you’d only taken a shaky few steps into competency. _

_ He saw you and judged you worthy. _

It helped that Atsumu seemed to genuinely enjoy his company too. He’d seek Hinata out in between practices, and they’d talk about everything from volleyball to their favourite foods. It was nice, really nice. Atsumu listened to him and remembered stuff, and when Hinata was able to make him laugh, it felt like the sweetest of victories.

They were friends, or at least Hinata hoped they were. He certainly considered Atsumu one, and he’d been very surprised to hear Tanaka complain about the ‘pretty boy’ captain and how he had an annoying personality. Of course, being Tanaka, this was peppered with thinly-veiled jealous whining about how popular he was.

Hinata didn’t know what his senpai meant by an annoying personality. Sure, his first impression of Atsumu hadn’t been great — the ‘I hate playin’ against people who suck’ comment had stung — but hey, he hadn’t liked Tsukishima or Kageyama much when he first met them and now they were friends, so you couldn’t put everything on a first impression. 

Unfortunately, he did know how popular Atsumu was. Popular and way out of Hinata’s league. He had no grand illusions about his looks or smarts. His passion for volleyball and athleticism were two of his best traits, and they didn’t exactly stand out in present company. Besides he didn’t even know if Atsumu liked boys. Sure, he was nice to Hinata, and gave him pudding at lunch that one time, and offered to help him with his receives, and insisted on Hinata calling him by his first name, but that was just him being friendly and cool.

His plan to deal with his unrequited crush? Push down any and all more-than-platonic feelings for Atsumu and try to be in his company without acting like a lovestruck idiot.

It was working about sixty percent of the time.

“Ah-ha, here we are.” Atsumu stops in front of a door and opens it with a little flourish bow. “After you, Shouyou-kun,” he says with a wink, and Hinata feels his cheeks warm. He darts inside and starts frantically looking around for what they’ve been sent for.

The room is dark for a few seconds while Atsumu searches for the light switch, but Hinata thinks he can make out the shape of a ball cart towards the back of the room.

“I think I see it,” he calls out and starts to weave his way through the piles of mats and netting.

“Be careful, okay. I don’t wanna be the one tellin’ yer captain we injured one of his star players.” He hears the sound of Atsumu following him and doesn’t look back.

It would be so much easier to get over this little — tiny, insignificant, small, not-at-all-causing-him-any-panic — crush if Atsumu would stop calling him a star player with absolute sincerity, like he really meant what he said.

Hinata opens his mouth to reply when a third, and also strangely familiar, voice cuts through the air.

“I’m not going to trip, ‘Tsumu, you can stop worrying.” The voice is soft and teasing. 

“Oh really? Do I need to remind ya of what happened last time we sent ya off to the store room alone? Meian nearly wrapped ya in bubble wrap for the rest of practice.” Another familiar voice? The accent is easy to recognise, and it almost sounds like—

Hinata whips around to see Atsumu behind him, wide-eyed and tense. He looks down at Hinata and puts a hand on his shoulder, suddenly serious.

“I think we need—”

Whatever Atsumu was about to say is cut off as two figures step out from behind the shelves. Hinata gapes in shock, and Atsumu gasps as what could only be  _ themselves _ appear in front of them. Only not quite because these two are adults. It’s like looking into a mirror, but the image has been aged up by ten years.

The older version of him — I mean it has to be, right? Same coloured hair and eyes, same face but sharper and less baby fat. He doesn’t think he’s quite that tanned though — seems just as shocked to see him standing there as Hinata is.

Wait a moment!

“I get taller?!” He blurts out as excitement and wishing and years of hearing ‘too small’ all rush to a head and break the tension in an instant.

Sure, even as an adult he isn’t as tall as Atsumu, but it’s better! He also doesn’t look like a skinny twig anymore.

Older Atsumu — and Hinata doesn’t have the spare brain capacity to process how he looks without spontaneously combusting, so he’ll just focus on the older version of himself for now — bends over laughing and slaps his companion on the shoulder.

“Shoulda known that’s the first thing ya’d notice, Shou,” he says with a chuckle, fondness and affection dripping from his voice.

Older him frowns and whacks the hand away. “I’m sorry, we couldn’t all be 180cm plus in high school, you know.” He turns to Hinata, and whoa that’s a very weird feeling. Seeing your own eyes staring into yours.

Except they aren’t his eyes. Not quite. Those eyes have seen things that Hinata can only imagine, and there’s a wisdom in them that reminds him a little of Takeda-sensei’s.

“Hiya,” older him says with a cheerful grin. “Don’t suppose you two have any idea what’s going on because we sure don’t.”

Atsumu — present Atsumu who has been quiet up until now — steps up beside Hinata, hand still on his shoulder.

“No clue. As far as I know this is meant to be the Inarizaki spare stor— Wait!” The grip on his shoulder turns tight, and when Hinata turns to look at him Atsumu’s expression is equal parts hope and desperation. “Are those...aren’t those the uniforms for national team players?”

Hinata snaps his head back around. 

_ Oh. _

Atsumu’s right. The red and white should have been a dead giveaway, Hinata’s watched enough Olympic and World games to recognise it. If it hadn’t been you know  _ himself _ in front of him, he would have identified it instantly.

Both men were wearing it.

Older Atsumu grins smugly and tugs at his collar. “Yeah they are, and this will be the second Olympics we’ve worn them. And this time my  _ partner _ and I are going to take gold.” If Hinata was paying more attention he would have taken note of the emphasis on the word partner and heard the hitch in Atsumu’s breath.

As it is, he’s too busy staring at his apparent future self while his mind descends into a whirlwind of chaos.

_ National team? Me!  _

_ Second Olympics? What was the first one? _

_ Does that mean— _

_ Do I really—  _

A finger pokes him on the head, and he snaps back to reality to see his older self now standing right in front of him with an understanding smile on his face. And this time Hinata takes a proper look at him.

He sees the uniform, the body of an athlete, the calloused hands and the slightly red forearms. He sees the confidence, this is a man who knows exactly where he stands in the world, and the resolve of someone who has climbed from nothing to the top.

When he speaks his voice is shaky. “D-Do I...Do we…” He can’t even speak the words. He doesn’t care if this is some crazy dream, and he’s about to wake up at the start of the day on his sleeping mat with his foot hanging out in the cold. He needs to hear it.

Older him huffs out a laugh and says three words that Hinata has been worrying about since he first realised just how big the gap between him and Kageyama really was.

“You make it.”

It may be just a dream but Hinata’s knees go weak. Atsumu immediately grips his arm and helps him stay upright.

“Of course ya do,” he says, eyes still locked on his own older doppelganger. “I told ya I was gonna toss to ya one day, and I can only do that if ya go pro.”

Older Atsumu chuckles at that. “Believe me, he makes quite an entrance.” His smile sharpens. “Ya best make sure yer ready for him, brat.” Atsumu bristles at the challenge.

“I don’t need ya ta tell me that old man!” He barks, and Hinata feels himself grinning despite the emotional whirlwind.

Older Hinata places a hand on older Atsumu’s shoulder, an inverted mirror image of the two boys, and squeezes it lightly. “As fun as this has been I think we better try and get back. I’ve seen enough movies to know that messing with time never ends well.” He turns to Atsumu with a grin. “I’ll be seeing you soon, so goodbye for now.”

Hinata isn’t sure what to make of the way Atsumu gulps or if it’s possible to feel jealous of yourself. Older Atsumu seems to pick up on this and looks infinitely amused.

“And I’ll be waitin’ for ya, Shouyou-kun,” he says almost like a vow and this time Hinata is the one to gulp as that half-lidded gaze sears into him with the intensity of a red hot poker.

Before Hinata or Atsumu can say anything else the two turn and walk back through the shelves. Hinata blinks.

_ Huh? _

He looks at Atsumu who looks at him, and they silently bring the ball cart out into the hallway.

“Did that really happen or was I just hallucinating?” He asks and Atsumu shakes his head.

“No, I saw them too, not unless we’re havin’ the same dream. Still, pretty cool for a dream, right?” He asks a little tentatively, as if he’s unsure of Hinata’s feelings about the incredible future that was hinted at before them moments ago.

The Olympics. The unspoken history behind it being their second attempt. The partnership. The familiarity between the two of them and the casual way they touched one another. The way older Atsumu looked at the older version of himself like he never wanted to look away.

He beams and clenches his fists. “Are you kidding? That was amazing! They-We….We’re going to be so cool, Atsumu-san.” He frowns as something occurs to him. “But there’s one thing I don’t get?”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, what was with those necklaces with the rings on and why was the older me borrowing your uniform? I know the numbers were different, but it had the name Miya on the back.” 

Atsumu chokes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the last gift fic from my christmas fic giveaway, syahmeow123 I hope you enjoyed it. The premise was Atsumu & Hinata meet their future selves and I had a lot of fun with this :) 
> 
> Feel free to come say hello on[ my twitter](https://twitter.com/Jen_B93) if you want, I post snippets from my WIP's and sometimes cool graphics to go with my fics as well! As usual a massive thank you to my beta reader [vanellabean11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanellabean11/pseuds/vanellabean11) for all their hard work.


End file.
